


Bartender's Family is off Limits

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A very long tongue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky sex, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he'd planned to touch her. He certainly hadn't figured she'd touch him back. Now Bickslow has to deal with the fact he did very adult things with a not quite adult Lisanna. Her siblings would kill him, his partners would kill him, let's just assume everyone would probably kill him. He's got to keep it a secret and not do it again. Sadly she and his libido don't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Bickslow Makes the Best and Worst Mistake of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Won't waste too long with an introduction here. Just know I'm one of the fans of Fairy Tail who can't get enough even with canon pairings and had to jump on crack ships as well. It seems a lot of people like Bickslow with Lisanna and I just had to join the band wagon. It seems like over half of them are all written by the same writer too, and I love that person's work. Fallen Ark Angel is a great writer and after taking in a lot of those fics, I just had to give Fairy Tail a shot too.
> 
> Anyway, clearly I don't own this work. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima and I'm only writing this for fun. Also, as a warning, this is smut. Dirty, dirty smut. Enjoy if that's your thing, might want to hit the back button if it's not. Also, big thanks to my friend Thoorchan. She's the one who came up with the title of the fanfiction for me.

Bickslow had decided very quickly that being alone in the guild hall of Fairy Tail was probably the most boring thing he'd ever done. An annoying thing for a wizard who lived his life for thrills and power, probably a little too crazy to be allowed into society along with the power and lack of morals to really worry too much about the destruction he caused most of the time. He wasn't the kind of man who dealt with boredom well, but then again he supposed most of the members of Fairy Tail were like that, if not all of them. Heck, even newbie Lucy could be pretty insane when she started screaming and yelling even when she protested she was the only sane one in the whole damn guild.

Of course, this late at night he wasn't much in the mood to be at home, not that was much to go back to. Like the actual guild hall, the male dormitories were in shambles, and he had no real desire to go back there for the night. Hard to think only seven short years had done all of this. Everything was in shambles. Even if all of the best members of the guild had been away, it was no excuse for it.

Everything was just too quiet now, too dour. He missed the guild hall that was always alive with yelling and rowdiness. Even though he'd avoided the guild for the longest time before Laxus' attempted coup, he still knew it well enough to know how it was supposed to feel. This just wasn't right.

"Damn it," he cursed softly, even feeling too down himself to be very loud as he leaned over the counter and glared at the bottle of whiskey in front of him he was drinking. "Is there anything here that doesn't suck right now?"

"Lisanna! Lisanna!"

The seith wizard was confused for a second at the odd reply from his babies. What kind of answer was that? However, when he looked over his shoulder, he saw the door to the hall open and the youngest Strauss sibling standing there, the lights from outside spilling into the darkened hall.

"Bickslow?" she asked in confusion. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, Lisanna," he said as he sat up a bit on his stool. "Mmmm, didn't want to go home. You?"

"Mira, Elf and I are cleaning up our house," she explained. "It's in a bad state of disrepair because of… well, you know. Things are falling apart, and it's pretty dusty too. It took nearly the whole day to make just our bedrooms livable again. We were going to take a break for dinner, but there's no food there so I came here to get some rations."

"Far way to trek for some grub, girlie," he laughed a bit, even though she hadn't said a single thing that was funny. For some reason he just needed to.

"Far! Far!" his babies chanted. "Silly girlie!"

She pouted a bit, closing the door behind her and walked up to the counter and around it. He could hear her rummaging around in the dark before a spark of fire was lit up from a match and she lit up a lantern on the wall.

"It felt strange," she excused, "being back in the market. So many people still think we're dead… it's… it's just..."

"Awkward?" he supplied, to which she nodded.

"This is the second time for me," she stated as she leaned a bit on the counter right in front of him. She was still in her shorts and t-shirt she'd been wearing on Tenrou Island, probably hadn't even gotten something to change into yet. "Losing so much time, everything changing so much. I've lost nine years in total now with people I care about. It's… just strange to look at everyone we left behind in Magnolia, not just our fellow guild mates, but everyone in town."

It was a different look for the girl, usually so cheerful and carefree. Of course, Bickslow knew it was stupid to think just because Lisanna was a girl who smiled so often and was usually so upbeat that she could never feel pain. Hell, one look at Mirajane would have told him that often a big smile hid the most broken heart. To have been gone like this a second time must have really gotten to her.

"You know what you need?" he asked suddenly as he grabbed his bottle of whiskey and glass. "You need a drink. Come on."

"Bottoms up! Bottoms up!" his babies encouraged as the bounced around in the air around the pair of wizards. "Drink!"

She laughed a bit and nodded her head, going to grab her own glass and poured them both some of the amber liquid.

"I should be getting some dinner, not boozing it up," she said as she lifted her own glass to sip it down. Bickslow himself slammed it and allowed her to pour him another.

"Aw, what could it hurt?" he asked as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, already feeling better for the company. If distracting her from her own pain made him feel better, damn straight would he indulge. "Once we've had a couple, I'll walk back with you and make sure you get home safe."

"Thanks, Bickslow. That's very kind of you."

He shrugged a bit. It's not like it would hurt him any, and he might get a home cooked meal from Mira out of it for his troubles.

"So, do you know what will happen with Laxus?" she asked him as she worked on her own drink. "When I heard about his exile… about why it happened, I was so shocked. I'd hoped when he came to the island, he'd be back for good but..."

"He's still nearby. Don't worry," Bickslow replied giddily. "I don't think he'll stay away for long though. Just you wait, he'll be back in Fairy Tail in no time."

"I hope so," she said with a nod. "It doesn't feel right without him around. I bet Mira is missing him real bad already."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing!" she said quickly as she shook her hands. "I didn't say anything."

"Ooooh, I can tell it's something now," he stated with a grin. "You know something I don't you, eh, Lisanna?"

"Tell!" the dolls demanded. "We wanna know!"

"Ugh. I'm gonna get in trouble," she whined, taking a larger gulp from her glass this time and emptying it. Her cheeks were a bit pink, probably from the slip up, or was it the alcohol? Was she a lightweight and just one drink would effect her? He really wanted to know this secret, so he poured another and pushed it toward her. She was clearly still embarrassed but took it, holding it delicately in her two dainty hands.

"Mirajane liked Laxus… or at least she did," she admitted. "She's changed a lot since I was sucked into the Anima, so it's still kind of hard to read her like I used to be able to. She's not as obvious as Elfman is after all."

"Shit, really?!" he asked. "Her and the boss?!"

"It's not like anything is happening on that front!" Lisanna cried out. "She never even mentions him now! I guess she didn't like how he'd turned out, but he's so nice and everything now. He's as sweet as I remember. If Mira liked him before, she might still now. Though, I could be wrong. Maybe his actions during the festival changed all that."

"Eh, as much as I'd hate to admit it, babe, I think it was a lot more than the festival," he admitted begrudgingly. They'd all been kind of dicks back then, and he was man enough to admit it now. They'd all been to blame, even if Laxus had taken the entire fall himself. It also wasn't like things had been peachy keen before that either. "You really did miss a lot."

"I guess I did," she stated, her tone a little wistful. "It doesn't feel right, this hall. I miss the one I grew up in."

"It was always so full," he agreed.

"And joyful."

"And loud."

"It' was home."

Bickslow's and Lisanna's eye both widened as they looked at each other in surprise. They'd both said that last sentence at the exact same time, parroting the words without even meaning too. He noticed her cheeks get a dusty pink all over again as she looked away quickly. What was she so embarrassed about all of a sudden?

"Lisanna, if you need to-"

"Let me get more drinks," she interrupted suddenly as she went to the cabinet and started grabbing different bottles. "I learned a lot of them while in Edolas. Here, why don't you try some? It's not like we have a lot of missions on the board right now so I'll probably have to act as a bar maid for a while. Might as well keep in practice."

He sighed softly at her actions and suddenly placed his hand on the counter. Without any effort, he hopped over it and landed behind her. Her back was still to him as she rummaged through the bottles and he grabbed her shoulder to spin her around.

"Bickslow!" she cried out in shock, but her surprised expression fell away to confusion as he removed his faceplate and lowered his hood to properly look at her.

"You know it's okay," he said softly. "You don't have to force yourself to be happy for my sake, or anyone else. You can feel sad if you need to."

Bickslow didn't usually go out of his way to comfort other people. It wasn't in his nature, even after he'd gotten more comfortable and friendly in Fairy Tail with his fellow wizards. Still, he'd known Lisanna since they'd both been young. He could count the number of time she'd broken down on one hand and all of a sudden he had to wonder if there had been plenty of times she'd wanted to cry her eyes out but had held it in, hidden it away for the sake of others.

Ironically, encouraging her to cry was probably kind of dickish too, but when her eyes started to tear up he felt it would be better for her to just get it all out. He didn't hold her, just let his hands rest on her shoulders as she wept. With a small sigh, his eyes glowed green for a second and his babies laid out on the counter and went dormant. Lisanna would probably feel better for the privacy anyway.

"I miss it!" she sobbed. "I want Fairy Tail back! It kills me to see it like this! After my parents, being driven out of my hometown, Edolas, and now this! Why can't I have a home, Bickslow? Why?"

He cupped her cheek with one hand, wiping the tears away even as more kept coming. He really didn't know what to say. He himself had barely even had a home when he'd been younger, constantly moving from place to place. For a second memories of hay and grease paint invaded his mind, a large tent striped red and yellow and a train moving along the tracks that had sheltered him more often than any single roof had.

"Home isn't a place or a building, babe," he whispered softly. "It's the people you carry with you. It's the ones you won't let go of, no matter what. Even death can't part you, not really."

"Bickslow?" she asked in confusion but he just shook his head. Very few people knew the exact details of his life before the guild, and he was not keen on sharing, not at all.

"My point here is that you still have people around you that care about you," he stated. "The guild is our home, but it's not a building. It's not even this." He stuck out his tongue to show her his mark. "It's the people, okay? We're going to rebuild, and we'll get it back, all of it. As long as there is even a handful of people who have the dream of Fairy Tail alive, we'll be okay."

"Y-you promise?" she whispered.

"Yeah, babe. I promise," he assured her. "Just remember that. Fairy Tail is Master, your siblings, Natsu, even the cosplayer girl. It's you and me too."

He poked her in the chest, right over her heart.

"Fairy Tail is right in here. You can't ever lose that."

She smiled through her tears and quickly wiped at her face. She was still crying, but he could tell she'd be okay. Maybe she just needed to get it out. He was considering his job well done and was just about to get more to drink for himself before he felt arms wrap around him and her head rest on his chest.

"Thank you Bickslow. I really appreciate it," she breathed, looking up at him with eyes that seemed to shimmer even with her tears. It was funny. He'd been in the guild since he'd been a teenager and he'd practically watched her grow up. Still, to look at her now, petite against him but still well built, her heart shaped face lovely as she smiled, and her eyes as wide as ever but holding a wisdom along with innocence now… He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice after seeing her again but little Lisanna had really become a woman.

If the wizard had any brains at all, he would have pushed her away and excused himself. Maybe take her home and then just go back to the dormitories and sleep off the stupid thoughts suddenly invading his brain. He would certainly not wrap his arms around her waist and effectively trap her against his chest. Which only went to show he had to be some kind of moron because that is exactly what he did before he leaned in and kissed her.

Lisanna couldn't have expected the action, that was for sure, because she immediately went tense against him. He pulled away almost as fast as he'd dived in, knowing immediately he'd done something really fucking stupid. Shit, he'd fucked up. Any second she'd run off and tell her siblings and Mirajane and Elfman would race all the way over here to stomp him to death. Maybe he could track down Laxus and go on the lam with him. Yeah! They'd run off and create their own guild and it would be amazingly awesome and have booze and hookers he could drown in to forget he'd had such stupid thoughts in his head that had lead to him doing something so fucking…

Wait…

Why was she kissing him now?

He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed her just look at him in surprise before she'd blushed a little bit and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. It was beyond shocking that she hadn't screamed her head off at his actions, and now here she was instigating it on her own.  
If he were a bit smarter, he'd probably put a stop to it and force himself to think it over, but fuck it. Sometimes ignorance was bliss, or something along those lines.

Their lips just moved gently, slowly enjoying one another. It was rather tame, just pressing their lips together and enjoying the warmth from the other person. Wondering just how far he could take it, he opened his mouth a bit to suck on her bottom lip as his hand began to wander down to her shorts-clad bottom. She shivered but didn't stop him, opening her mouth and granting him access. He couldn't help but feel a ripple of pride inside of his chest as he pushed his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She tasted a bit like the whiskey she'd been drinking, and oddly enough mint. It mingled with the scent of lavender soap that wafted off her skin and he could only guess she'd washed up a bit before coming here to run her errand for dinner.

Speaking of which, he'd better hurry. If she was gone too long, he was sure someone would come looking for her, and all of a sudden he didn't want to share little Lisanna with anyone. Then again, he realized as he smirked against her lips and gave her bottom an eager squeeze with both his hands, she wasn't so little anymore.

"B-Bickslow," she gasped out from his actions. He did stop, but only to smack her backside, and action that made her jump and even further push herself against him. He could feel her breasts rubbing against him even with the layers of clothing on. Heh. Naughty girl was certainly enjoying this, wasn't she?

"Relax, babe. I got you," he purred to her as he picked her up and spun them around to sit her down on the counter. He licked his lips at the sight of her shivering, bathed in the light of the single lantern.

"Bickslow, you don't understand. I've never done this before," she explained. "That was my first kiss."

"I had kind of figured," he assured her. After all, it wasn't like Natsu had any idea what to do with a girl. She would've had to pin him down and had her way with him herself to get any action from him, and they'd both only been fifteen when she'd almost died. Well, perhaps he was surprised she'd never kissed the dragon since she'd always been so bold but maybe she'd just been waiting for him to make the first move. Too bad for the dragon, Bickslow knew exactly what to do for a woman in need. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel great."

He placed his hands on the bar on either side of her and pressed his tongue against her throat, slowly licking at her. She kept shivering against him, but she certainly didn't ask for it to stop, even arching her throat for him in order to grant him more access to her silky skin. Bickslow himself wasn't sure how far he'd go with this. She was accepting a lot, but he kept wondering if she'd come back to her senses and push him away.

It didn't seem to come though as her arms wove around his back and her hands dug into his hair. She kept making the cutest noises as he abused her throat, steadily getting harsher with her. Nibbling her skin and sinking his teeth in, he evoked a gasp from her as she quickly shook her head.

"Wait! I don't want any marks! Someone will see!"

Hmm, good point. Again, he remembered her siblings and how pissed they'd be if they found out about this.

"Well, I'll just mark a place they can't see then," he whispered darkly as he pushed her shirt up. Underneath was still her purple, frilly bathing suit she'd been wearing on the island and he eagerly pushed that fabric up as well. He noticed her blush as he exposed her so easily but instead of reassuring her, he only gave her a dark grin with his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He had a feeling she already was aware just what the tongue in question would be doing next.

"I… oh, Bickslow," she whispered as his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, though giving it no kindness. He immediately bit her and sucked hard as she suddenly jumped a bit. He only grabbed her hips to keep her still, working her chest over with a happy growl. She didn't have the figure her older sister did, probably still growing into her body, but nature had still been pretty kind to her so far. Firm and bouncy, he already decided they were perfect for caressing with his tongue. She squirmed a little as the tip flicked at her nipple but when he pulled away, she only grabbed his head and arched her back. "No! Don't you dare stop!"

"Heh. I wasn't going to, but I can tell there's somewhere else that needs my attention," he chuckled. "Come on, babe. Let's have some real fun."

"Real fun?" she whispered. "There's more?"

"Oh yeah. A grand finale if you will," he assured her as he gently pulled her off the bar and turned her to lean over it. His hands moved over her arms and made her spread her palms over the bar before pulling her hips out. He groaned harshly as her bottom bumped right into his waist, so close to the tent in his pants. Still, that wasn't what he was after. As fun as it would have been to fuck her right up against the counter, even he knew that would be going too far. Besides, they really didn't have that much time. He prided himself on his stamina and he really fucking hated quickies. He'd try to find a way to have her the whole night if his pants ended up coming off.

Besides, if he told himself this was all for pleasuring her and not himself, he wouldn't feel like such a creep for basically molesting her when she'd just needed comfort from a friend.

He paused for a second at that thought. Holy shit, was that his conscious speaking? It's not like she was resisting him, and she made it clear she'd wanted it before he'd done any coercing. So what if she was in love with another guy, or five years younger than him, or didn't even know him that well… or was jail bait young.

"Bickslow, what are you doing?" she whispered as she looked over her shoulder at him. It snapped him out of his sudden attack of doubt, though it lingered unpleasantly in the pit of his stomach. "Are you going to-"

"No," he said suddenly with a shake of his head, though he sunk down to his knees. Fuck it. He was horny. She was horny. They were just two horny people doing naughty things together that they were both totally, completely, most assuredly cool with. What could possibly go wrong? "Not enough time. I won't leave you high and dry though."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, he'd yanked her shorts and bikini bottom down. It assured him a little her womanhood was glistening. Yeah, she did really want this. Still, he dove in quickly, his mouth closing over her lips. He heard her scream a little in shock, and while he probably should have let her get used to the sensations, he just shoved his tongue into her and quickly began to lap at her.

Fuck, she tasted good, and her moans and cries were really fucking loud. He was glad they were on the outskirts of town or he might have been worried about someone hearing. Everyone in the guild was really protective of the girl and he knew if he was caught it wouldn't just be her siblings that killed him over this. Hell, he was willing to bet even Laxus and Freed would kick his ass. Ever would just straight out cut his tongue out, along with other appendages he was rather attached to.

She didn't seem to sense any of his guilt or foreboding as she bucked her hips and panted out happily. She was really getting into it and the way she moved he'd have thought maybe the dragon had shown her some moves. Lisanna suddenly didn't seem like a dainty little virgin anymore, that was for god damn sure. Still, she was just following the pace set by his tongue as his hands gripped her hips so tightly her skin would no doubt be bruised in the morning. He kept hearing snatches of words, encouragement she could barely get out between all the moans. The words, "More!" "Yes!" and his own name all she could really seem to actually say.

Her walls were beginning to tighten as her body tensed, and he could tell she was getting dangerously close. He wondered for a second if this was her first orgasm too. Surely she'd touched herself, right? It didn't seem to matter though as she suddenly screamed out loud, a piercing shriek as her whole body went rigid and she suddenly jumped a bit, going up to her tip-toes as if trying to escape his tongue. He wouldn't have it though, fucking her with it until she finally settled down and moaned softly, her whole body trembling and her skin now slick with sweat.

"I… I… oh god," she panted softly. Poor thing probably couldn't even move. He'd better do the responsibly thing for once and help her out.

He quickly grabbed a rag and checked it to make sure it was clean before setting it against her pussy. She jumped a bit, but he set a hand on her back to soothe her, rubbing circles against her shoulder blades.

"Relax. You don't want to go back a mess, do you?" he asked.

"Oh. I didn't think of that," she admitted.

"Well, good thing I'm here," he said, grinning even though she couldn't see it.

"Mmm, yeah. Good thing."

Uh oh. She sounded kind of wistful there. Not that he wasn't glad she had enjoyed it. He was, but…

He wasn't even sure why it was a bad thing. It just was.

"Here," he said as he helped her get dressed, pulling her clothing back on fully for her and smoothing down her hair a bit. She still looked a bit sweaty and would need another bath no doubt, but with luck her siblings would only think it was the long walk that had gotten her in this shape and nothing more. "You should get your food before your brother and sister worry."

"Oh… oh yeah. Good idea," she said with a nod before she bit her bottom lip. "Though, don't you need-"

He immediately grabbed her wrist when she reached for his crotch and shook his head.

"They'll get worried. You don't want to scare them," he urged. "Just go. I'm fine."

"Well, alright," she said before she went to the cabinet to grab some things. He tried not to look at her, suddenly seeing her even doing a mundane thing seemed so erotic. She really needed to go before he got stupid again.

"Would you like to come to dinner?" she asked him once she was done, but he only shook his head again, a little more forcefully this time. He had a feeling if he did, Mira would just somehow be able to tell. No way would he risk it.

When she finally left he sunk down to the floor and sat down behind the counter. A pretty pathetic way to end something so fantastic, but suddenly he felt kind of low about it. She hadn't seemed to have minded his actions, but he wasn't sure they'd been right. Ugh, what the fuck had he been thinking, touching her like that?

Slowly his babies started to come back to life, rocking against the wooden counter of the bar before they floated around him. He shouldn't have put them to sleep. Their presence probably would have kept her from agreeing to something like that. She didn't strike him as an exhibitionist. Then again, she also hadn't struck him as someone who'd willingly let her first time be getting tongue fucked by a guy she didn't even have feelings for.

"You know what, babies?" he asked as they flew around him, gently floating in the air. "Your older brother is a really fucking stupid idiot."

"Idiot! Idiot!" they chimed out in agreement.

He groaned again and his head hit the back of the counter. He'd been asking for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this had been meant to be a one shot, but I ended up getting more ideas before I even finished it, so I'll keep going. These two could always use more love after all. No reason not to give it to them. I'd only meant to give some hints on my own headcanon of Bickslow's past before Fairy Tail, but I think I'll fully explain it later in another chapter, along with the rest of Thunder God Tribe and Laxus. Also, sorry if I messed up on Lisanna's experience. I'm fairly sure she and Natsu never kissed. I mean, I seem to recall a smooch on the cheek but nothing beyond that. If they have, please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Reviews are kind. Please share your kindness with me.


	2. In Which Stupid Ideas Work Out Just Fine

Chapter 2: In Which Stupid Ideas Work Out Just Fine

It had seemed to Bickslow that avoiding the youngest Strauss sibling was a good plan for the foreseeable future. Luckily that was easy enough. Things were rather busy around the guild these days, everyone working hard to get the guild's debt taken care of. It seemed everyone had fallen behind in the years they'd all been gone, though he didn't much understand the reasoning.

Why the hell was everyone expected to pay rent for rooms they hadn't used for seven years? Was Fairy Tail that hard up for cash? He supposed so. It was actually easy to feel jealous of people like Lisanna who had a home that hadn't needed payments, though from the sounds of it she and her siblings were just as busy trying to clean and restore the place as well. That couldn't really be easy or cheap either.

Still, he found himself having to get a few jobs himself, Evergreen dragging Freed and him out several times to make cash for her own back rent. She was not a woman who went without the finer things in life and debt didn't suit her. At the very least it kept the wizard away from the guild for a while.

The fact of the matter was that it was just damn awkward what the two of them had done. The couple times he had been at Fairy Tail while she was tending the bar or picking out a job herself, he'd caught her eyes only for her to blush a bit and suddenly get really fidgety. Subtle she wasn't but then it's not like she'd ever had a one night stand before this. She probably didn't know exactly how to react to him now. Not that they'd ever been exactly close before, but as a fellow wizard of the guild they'd never been on bad terms before.

It was a few weeks later when he couldn't find himself avoiding her, back to turn in a completed job to Mira. He'd been getting worked like a dog by Evergreen and he was just happy to be back home and ready to get some rest. However, it wasn't the oldest Take Over sibling behind the bar but the youngest. He'd just considered folding up the finished posted job and returning later to handle it, but his teammates were already approaching the bar to turn in the paperwork. Damn it.

"Hey guys, back already?" Lisanna asked as she looked up at the three of them. She didn't seem to meet Bickslow's gaze, but the other two didn't seem to notice. "How was it?"

"Ugh, dreadful," Evergreen groaned as she sat down. "The job was collecting specimens for magical experiments in the middle of this awful swamp. I swear, if the silly little hedge mages can't even handle things like that, they don't deserve to practice magic."

"Now, now. At least it paid well," Freed said as he sat down as well. "Well, as well as can be expected considered there's not much to pick from. We're lucky we can get steady work at all."

It was true though. The second a new job came in, someone was usually fighting for it. A lot of people still had money issues to take care of, even with the intimidation of the Twilight Ogre guild, things weren't out of the red for everyone yet.

"You joining us, Bickslow?" Evergreen asked when she saw the Seith wizard hadn't moved.

"I'm exhausted," he excused with a grin that didn't quite ring true. "I'm going to get some rest."

"Bed time! Bed time!" his babies chimed as they bobbed around him. His teammates just shrugged.

"Well, I'm getting something to drink. I sure could use it," Evergreen said as she snapped her fan closed.

"Sure. I'll get you the usual," Lisanna said with a smile as she went to gather the ingredients for the fruity mixed drink they woman favored. Still, she moved slowly, glancing at Bickslow a few times. "You know… I get off in a couple hours. I-"

"I'm heading off," he said quickly, handing Freed the paper with their completed mission on it. "Be sure this get filed. Later."

He turned around quickly and made his way out of the guild hall, ignoring Freed calling after him and asking him what was the matter. Ugh, this was bad. He would have thought Lisanna would know better than to be so obvious. He could tell she was only just holding it in, and she seemed like she wanted to talk. Maybe it would be best to say something to her and not blow their secret.

He'd gone back to the male dormitories in order to wash up and change into cleaner clothes, tossing the other outfit into a hamper to just take care of later. After considering it for a bit, he eventually sighed and went back to the guild hall when Lisanna had mentioned being free. He should really be the responsible one and say something to her. She deserved that at the very least. No doubt his actions were really confusing her.

Luckily, it didn't seem there was anyone with her when she left. He'd almost expected Elfman to have been there to pick her up. Luckily the large man was nowhere to be seen, and Mira was the one taking the next shift of bar tending. He waited for her just a bit away from the entrance, leaning up against a tree.

"Hey," he said when she passed by, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Bickslow!" she cried out, patting over her heart. "Oh wow. You scared me."

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" his babies agreed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I thought you were gone for the rest of the day."

"You said you were getting off work in a couple hours, didn't you?" he reminded her. "I figured you needed to talk."

"Well… I had kind of been hoping… but then you didn't seem interested..." she replied. "And things have been so busy around here too, so I didn't want to pressure about it."

"But you have wanted to talk about it, haven't you?" he asked her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. Of course she would have wanted to talk about it. He'd been an idiot to think he could just let it lay and never have it come up again.

"Alright, come on," he said as he turned away from her and walked off. He didn't check to see if she was following him, knowing she would be. Sure enough, she trotted off behind him until she had caught up with him, walking along with him by his side.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I'd rather not have this conversation somewhere anyone could overhear," he informed her. "We need our privacy."

"Privacy! Privacy!"

Suddenly Lisanna giggled, covering her mouth with one hand as she gently laughed. He looked over at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just your babies," she replied. "They're kind of cute, the way they repeat so much of what you say. It's really like they are real kids sometimes."

He avoided her gaze, shrugging.

"They are."

"What? I thought that-"

"Anyway," he said loudly to cut her off, not wishing to get into it, "we need somewhere to talk where we won't be bothered or overheard. I don't know about you but I'd rather no one find out about this, especially your brother and sister. If they knew what happened, they'd flail me alive."

"Oh… yeah, good point," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't told them of course. I mean, it's really none of their business what we do together."

That was good to hear at least. Good thing she understood the importance of keeping it a secret.

"Why don't you come over to my place?" she suggested. "It's in a lot better shape now and Mira will be gone for most of the night. Not to mention Big Brother is off on a job right now. He's not due back for days."

It wasn't a bad idea. Sounded better than trying to sneak her into his room, that was for sure.

"Okay," he agreed.

The walk was spent in silence though and it felt like it took way too long to get there than it probably should have. He watched her unlock the door and let him in following her inside and looking around. The place still looked a bit of of disrepair, but it was warm and clean inside. There were a few patches in the ceiling that looked like bad weather had caused them, but it was clear they'd been working hard on the place for to look so nice in such a short amount of time.

"So, Lissana. I just wanted to say that I'm-"

He was suddenly cut off by her jumping on him and kissing him eagerly on the mouth. He fell back against the door from her weight, grabbing her to have something steady to hang onto. Her kiss were clumsy but purposeful and he couldn't help but groan in desire. Her seeking tongue easily got him to open his mouth for her, allowing her to explore him as she liked. God, she kept moaning too. It sent sparks of pleasure right to his groin and filled his mind with memories of what else he'd done to make her get so loud.

It took him several minutes of making out with her that he remembered he was here to put closure on this whole mess, not get tempted into fooling around with her again. He jerked back suddenly, grabbing her by the shoulders to make her stop.

"Lissana, wait. This isn't what I came here for," he groaned as he pushed her away.

"Sure it is. We have the place to ourselves. No one will bother us," she assured him as she began to undo the clasp of his cloak. He grabbed her hands to stop her.

"No, really. I just came here to talk," he insisted. His babies however were cooing and cat calling at what had just happened and he glared at them. "Quiet."

She looked confused for a second, slowly pulling away from him.

"I don't understand," she said softly. "I thought you and I..."

"That's why we needed to talk," he admitted before pausing. "Wait. What? You wanted to do more with me?"

"Well of course I did! I thought that was the whole reason you'd come here," she said with a blush. "I couldn't get what we did out of my head. It was amazing."

"Oh."

He felt a little dumfounded by the news. For some reason that possibility had never even entered his mind. Bickslow had felt like he'd taken advantage of her, coerced her into it, and here she was saying she wanted more.

"I… I didn't realize," he said lamely. Okay, now what?

"Then why did you come here?" she asked before her face fell a little. "Oh. You wanted to call this off, is that it?"

"I'm not sure people really call off one night stands," he admitted. "You and I just, no wait. That came out wrong. What I mean is… well, you and I… we just… that is..."

"One night stand?" she asked softly, as if she could barely get the words out. "That's all it was?"

"Look, I was just hoping we could keep what happened between the two of us," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, honest. It just sort of happened. I wasn't thinking clearly and the situation just kind of got away from me. That's all, I swear."

Despite his words though, he could tell it wasn't helping. Lisanna looked absolutely shocked at his words and all of a sudden she started sniffling, tears forming in her eyes. Oh shit! Not good!

"Lisanna, wait. I'm sorry, really."

"No," she said, shaking her head and turning away from him. "It's fine. Like you said, it was just a stupid one night stand. It didn't mean anything."

"Lisanna," he whispered. "I-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off. "I won't tell anyone. I'm surprised you didn't go off bragging though. Must have been pretty funny that you tricked stupid, naive Lisanna into thinking you actually wanted her."

"Damn it! It's not like that!" he exclaimed.

"Not like that! Not like that!" his babies quickly agreed as if to assure her.

"Then what was it like?!" she demanded. "You just said yourself it was just a one night stand!"

"Yeah, look, I did something stupid, okay? I took advantage of you that night and I shouldn't have. You just looked so beautiful that night and I wanted you that I was stupid and started kissing you without thinking of the consequences and it all sort of got away from me. I never, ever intended to hurt you though."

He rubbed at the back of his neck as she stared at him, seeming shocked by his admission. He really had screwed up, hadn't he?

"Trust me, I never would have hurt you on purpose," he assured her. "I mean it. I'm not going to go and say it was just healthy fun because I know that would just upset you more and-"

"Could it have been then?" she asked him softly.

"Huh?"

"Could it have just been healthy fun?"

He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but at least she wasn't crying or yelling at him now.

"Well, I guess," he admitted. "It's not like you and I weren't compatible or anything. In fact, it was pretty good. I figured though, you wouldn't be interested in that kind of thing and-"

"Bickslow, I took you here for the express purpose of sleeping with you," she said with her arms crossed. "Why in the world do you think I'm not interested?"

He had to admit, she had him there. He really didn't know what to say to that.

"Look, if you just wanted that one night, than I guess that's all it's going to be," she stated. "I just thought that you wanted something more, even if it was just casual."

"You… you're fine with just a casual relationship?" he asked in shock. Okay, he really didn't know Lisanna very well at all. He'd never would have expected her to say something like that.

"Of course I am. It's not like we're in love or anything like that," she said with a shrug. "We hardly even know each other that well. I just had hoped you'd be interested as well."

The gears in Bickslow's head were quickly turning. A nubile, young and pretty girl was telling him she wanted casual sex with him. No attachments, no emotions, just the two of them having fun. He had to be dreaming.

"Anyway, since that's not what you want I won't bother you. I just- HEY! What are you doing?!"

He grinned down at her as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall, pinning them above her head. His babies flew off to settle on the small table by the door, going dormant. He'd want privacy for this, and he was going to rock her world. Her eyes were wide in shock and he reveled in the look she gave him, absolutely loving it.

"I had no idea you were so naughty, Lisanna," he purred.

"Bickslow..."

"Mmmm, you really are a bad girl," he said as he nuzzled her neck. Suddenly all the reasons why this had been a bad idea before were going up in smoke. Bickslow didn't have great self control after all, and if she wanted it then who was he to deny her?

"I'm not," she protested softly but the words didn't seem so sure when she barely got it out in a whisper. He only grinned. This would be fun.

"Oh, you're not?" he asked mockingly. "You sure? Because I could have sworn you were from the things you want from me."

She squirmed a little, suddenly looking so shy and he drank it up. She really didn't know what she was getting into, but she would soon enough.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he ordered in a hiss. "Say it."

"I want… I want you to...

"Yes? I'm waiting."

"I want you to fuck me," she whimpered, her whole face red. "Bickslow, please. Don't tease me."

"Oh don't worry, babe. This time I'm going to leave you and I both very, very satisfied," he assured her.

He let go of her and trailed his hands down her arms. Despite the touches being rather tame, she shivered underneath of him. Now that this was actually happening, she had to be getting nervous about all of this. It's not like he was surprised though. Eagerness or not, she was still a virgin.

"Come on," he said with a soft smile. "Let's get to bed. You'll be more comfortable there than right in front of the doorway."

"R-right," she said, her cheeks still a dusty pink as she took hold of his hand and led him through the front hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom. He actually grinned at the little plaque on her door, reading, "Lissy's Room" in bold paint, each letter a different color and a little red hand print that looked like it belonged to a ten year old down in the bottom corner. He was pretty sure there was a very low level of hell reserved for people like him, about to deflower a girl that he'd known when she'd been so young.

Her room was decorated a bit more maturely, baby blue wall paper with clouds painted on them and a queen sized bed covered with several mismatched throw pillows. Along with a wardrobe and a book shelf there wasn't too much furniture, though there were several issues of Sorcerer Weekly stacked in piles around the floor.

"Sorry it's a little messy," she excused. "I got all these issues while we were gone. You think someone out there would think if you've been missing for seven years, you should stop wracking up charges for them and stop sending stuff."

"At least you've got plenty of reading material to catch up on," he stated with a chuckle. "Though I can't imagine they have very interesting articles since none of us are in it."

"Mmm, yeah. I guess that's true," she sighed as he came up behind her and began to kiss up her neck, resting his arms loosely around her stomach. "Wait, maybe I should shower. I'm kind of messy from work after all."

"You're just fine, babe," he assured her softly as he began to undo the buttons of her shirt, pulling it off her shoulder enough to drag his tongue over it.

"Are you going to make a habit of licking me like that?" she breathed.

"Why? You like it?"

She didn't answer him, but he could tell from the way she was shivering that the answer was yes. But of course it was. He'd never slept with a woman before than hadn't liked his tongue. Hell, the fact she was so eager to jump into casual sex with him just after what he'd done with just his tongue was more than enough proof that she approved of his 'habit' very much so.

She turned in his grasp, kissing him softly on the lips before she pulled him to the bed. He sat with her, holding her close. This might have just been a fun and purely physical thing, but he felt he owed her to make this as nice for her as possible.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked her.

She reached for him, unbuckling the straps to his faceplate and pulling it off slowly.

"I am," she breathed.


	3. In Which Dirty Things are Surprisingly Profound

Chapter 3: In Which Dirty Things are Surprisingly Profound

Lisanna set to removing Bickslow's clothes, and he had to admit, he found it kind of cute how hard she was concentrating on the task as hand. He watched with a bemused grin as her fingers worked over all the buckles and buttons on his outfit. She was actually fumbling with some of them. It was just too adorable.

"Why do you have so many clothes on?" she demanded when she finally got his cloak, waist wrap and shirt off. He was still in his pants and boots and she was starting to look visibly irritated, biting her bottom lip as she glared at him. He only chuckled and patted her on top of her head.

"Sorry. I'll wear less next time," he assured her. "Don't you like the anticipation though?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Just that there can be a lot of fun to taking it slow," he explained. "After all, we have all evening. Is there really a rush?"

"I guess not," she admitted as she ran her hands down his chest. She slowly explored his muscles, firm under his skin. "You… you look so good under your clothes though. There's no reason to bundle up like you do."

"I like how it looks," he stated with a grin before licking his lips and giving a shift of his hips. "Are you going to keep going?"

"Whatever happened to taking it slow?" she asked mockingly, but her hands were already on his belt. She looked down at him before hesitantly taking her hands back. "Oh, wait. I need something first."

"Huh? Are you okay?" he asked her. "If this is too much, we don't have to. Do you need a few minutes?"

"No, it's nothing like that," she assured him before threading her fingers through her short hair. "Just wait here. I'll be back shortly."

After giving him a quick peck, she stood and left the room.

"Ugh, what could be so important she needed to get it now?" he groaned softly. It wasn't like they were in the middle of it yet, but really? He had already been feeling aroused just by her undressing him and she had to run off?

"Sorry I took so long," she called when she went back into the room with a smile. "Hope you didn't wait too long. I needed these."

She showed him what had been so important, several condoms in her hand. Her cheeks were a little flush and she seemed more willing to stare at his chest than look him in the eye.

"Where were those?" he asked.

"In the bathroom."

"Next time keep them in here, okay?" Bickslow instructed as he curled his finger toward her. Obediently, she walked over to him. "Don't you think it will be suspicious if your siblings find you're keeping them in the bathroom?"

"I'm not keeping them anywhere," she said as she set them down nearby. Leaning over him, she unbuckled his pants before gently tugging them off, past his knees and down to his ankles before removing them completely with his boots and underwear. She blushed a little at the sight of his fully naked body and he grinned as he stretched out a bit to let her see everything. "It's just… they're my… my sister's… oh… um..."

"Lisanna, my eyes are up here, babe," he said teasingly. Her eyes snapped up to meet his with a blush but he only laughed. "I'm kidding. Relax a little. It's okay to stare."

"I've never seen a man naked before," she whispered. "It's a little intense."

"Well, the best way to get used to something is to experience it first hand," he said as he took her wrist and gave her a gentle tug to pull her into his lap. She didn't disappoint, immediately spreading her legs to straddle him. Her skirt was short on his lap and her shirt was small, only a snug tank top, so even though she was fully dressed while she was pressed up against him it was still an amazing feeling. Her arms wove around him in an embrace as she kissed him, her lips eager to be locked with his again by the way she was smiling as they did so.

Her tongue slid against his lips before she took the bottom in her teeth and gave a little tug. She was already learning what he liked and they' only kissed a few times. It was so tempting to take the reins and fully enjoy her, but he wanted to see what she would do if in charge.

Wet little sounds filled the room as her mouth moved over his, their tongues peeking out to meet one another. He could feel her shiver as he drug his tongue at the corner of her lips and along her jaw, whimpering a little. She recaptured his mouth eagerly after letting him lick at her cheek.

"You're an animal," she whimpered against his lips, hugging him closer as she pecked his chin. "So dirty. You're filthy."

"Well, you're awfully romantic, hugging me so close when all we're doing is kissing so far," he whispered in her ear before tickling her lobe with his tongue.

"Thinking of something in particular or you just like it that much?"

"No, I… I just like it," she confessed, "but you make me feel like I'm doing something really indecent."

"What about it is indecent?" he whispered, hands still on the bed and not touching her. For now, she was controlling everything. All he was doing was let her get it out of her system.

"The noises," Lisanna said. "Plus how… wet everything is."

"Noises? You mean like these noises?"

He gave her a sloppy kiss, his lips barely staying on hers now. Slurps and wet pops filled the quiet room, followed by soft moans and whimpers from her. She didn't pull away, letting him suck and nip and lick at her, and sucking on his tongue whenever it slipped inside of her mouth. She kept scooting a little closer every once and a while and now she was rested fully on his cock, legs spread wide as she sat on him. Even as he kissed her, his member was twitching against her panties. They felt a bit like satin, though it was a little hard to tell from how wet they already felt against his skin.

"I had no idea Mira's little sister was so excitable," he chuckled. "To think everyone at the guild thinks of you as some innocent little girl."

"Don't… don't talk about Mira," she said with a shake of her head. "If she knew about this..."

Still, he couldn't miss the sudden twitch of her flesh within her panties and he grinned darkly.

"You don't want to think about her knowing you do this?" he asked. "You're so good at it though. Your body is so beautiful and eager. I bet she'd be mad though, knowing her little sister is kissing a naked man while rubbing against him like he's your boyfriend."

"I mean it… stop," she hissed.

He only moved his hands to her skirt, yanking it up and giving her ass a sudden smack. She cried out loud in surprise, jumping a little against him.

"You're naughty, Lisanna," he noted. "You're enjoying something in your head, I can tell. You're thinking about, what? Being caught?"

"Yes," she confessed, her face red. "I am."

"Why?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Seemed rather kinky for a first time.

"I don't want to be a little girl anymore. I don't want to be seen that way," she said as she gripped him tighter in her arms. "Everyone looks at Mira and says she's beautiful, and people all say Elf and Ever will get together any day now. I'm treated like a kid though, a little girl. It's so frustrating. I'm beautiful too… aren't I?"

The hesitation was impossible to miss and he only smiled before hugging her back.

"Way more beautiful than your sister," he assured her. "I wouldn't be doing this with you if you hadn't been able to make me see you as an adult. Don't worry, you don't need to worry about the rest of the guild. All you need is me, okay? After all, the longer they think you're just a kid, the easier this will be to keep secret."

"That's dirty," she whined out, but from the way she started to move against him, she liked the idea. Her breasts squished against his chest as she moved her body up and down his, her pussy rubbing against his dick. She was pressed so close he was trapped between her legs and his own stomach, the heat starting to get intense. "You're so filthy, Bickslow. Stop it."

"You really want me to stop?" he asked as he squeezed her ass. Without a second of hesitation he massaged her cheeks, helping her rub against him even faster. "You want me to stop saying dirty, filthy things?"

"Bickslow…" she whined out. "I mean it. S-s-stop."

"No you don't," he said with a grin. "You want me to treat you like an adult, and adults do naughty things. You want to hear about how hot my cock is getting because of you. Your pussy is dripping, I can tell. You're getting me soaked through your panties. And look at that, red satin. Mmmm, you call me filthy. Why are you wearing underwear like this if you don't want to be fucked?!"

"Ahhh!" she cried out loudly as he gave a buck of his hips at the last word. Her mouth hung open as he began to move his body with hers, bouncing on the bed as they ground together.

"Did you wear underwear like this since my tongue fucked your pussy, babe?" he asked. "You barely had anything to your name after Tenrou. Where'd you get this?"

"I bought it!" she cried out. "I needed them! I needed them so badly!"

"Why'd you need it? Say it. I want to hear what you were thinking when getting such sexy fucking things."

"I was waiting for you to come to me!" she whined out. She was drooling by this point, clinging to him as she bounced against him, the creaking of the bed filling their ears. "I wanted to wear something for you, to get you to touch me again!"

"I was away on so many jobs though," he said as he pretended to ponder. "How'd you know the day I'd say yes?"

"I didn't! I wore pairs like this every day!" she screamed out. "And you know that!"

"Oh yes, you're definitely an adult," he growled as he yanked her tank top up. The wizard wasn't shocked at all to see her bra matched as he tore the shirt off over her shoulders and began to suck at her breasts through her the fabric.

"I touched myself when I thought about you," she moaned out. "Oh god! I couldn't help it! You were gone so much! That was mean after making me come so hard last time!"

"Fuck, Lisanna. I really, really wish you'd said something sooner," he replied with a groan, completely honest. His whole body was starting to feel on fire and she wasn't even fully undressed yet. Just how would it feel to be inside of her? "We won't wait so long next time. I'll take care of you."

"Promise me!"

"I promise, I promise," he said before she grabbed his face and kissed him. His hands were everywhere at this point, touching anything he could. Her toned legs wrapped around him, her smooth back and round ass bouncing in his lap, and her glorious fucking breasts. "Like I could stop now!"

He suddenly threw her on the bed were she landed with a yelp before yanking her panties off her legs and tossing them aside. She was so soaked it had smeared all over her inner thighs and was running out onto the comforter of her bed.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. "I was so close."

"Don't worry. You won't do without. Trust me a little," he growled playfully as he snapped his teeth at her. "You said something that intrigued me though. You touched yourself?"

"You're not going to make me put on a show for you, are you?"

"That would be hot but no. I'll take care of your needs, but I want to hear what you thought about while I do it," he said as he ran a single finger over her wet folds, his middle one getting damp before pushing it to her entrance. "Tell me what you fantasized about and I'll fuck you like you want."

"I… I… I thought about ahhhh!" she cried as he pushed his finger in, curling it slowly inside of her. He felt immensely proud as she slumped over after her first orgasm washed over her and settled into her body. "More… oh more."

"Go on. Tell me more and you get more," he said as he moved his finger slowly inside of her. She was drenched but she was still a virgin. As tight as she was, she'd need plenty of prep time. Why not tease her while he was at it? "This isn't too much to handle, is it? Are you a little girl after all, Lisanna? Not adult enough to handle a little fantasy sharing?"

"You animal," she moaned, but only grabbed her knees to spread her legs wider. She really got off on protesting, didn't she? "It always starts the same, at the hall. You show up when no one else is around. At night, during the day, somehow we're always alone… just the two of us. You just… you stare at me and I get so weak in the knees, and you act like you don't know what you're doing to me. But you know… you know that you're getting me hot. You tease me and make me say it, make me beg for it. 'The first one was free, babe. You gotta pay for more now,' you'd say and make me earn it."

"Earn it? How?" he asked, intrigued.

"All sorts of ways," she gasped as he entered another finger. "Bickslow!"

"Don't think about my fingers," he urged. "Tell me what would happen next."

"The first time you made me clean," she whispered, her eyes shut tight. He gave a hard thrust of her fingers and they snapped open with a sharp gasp.

"Louder."

"You made me clean!" she cried out. "You played at accidentally pouring beer all over your crotch and made me lick it all up. Then I was covered in it and you pulled my top off to expose my sticky breasts while you sucked on them. I kept getting hotter and hotter but all you'd tell me was I had to earn the right to your cock. You teased me all night and didn't give me any relief until the end."

"Did I fuck you?" he hissed, getting into the story as well.

"Yes, yessssss," she hissed out. She was gripping her legs so hard now, her knuckles were turning white. "First you fucked me with your tongue until I couldn't move. Ah… your tongue… I love your tongue. So long… so wet… I couldn't get enough of it. You kept plunging it inside of me, I begged for more but you wouldn't do it. You won't do it until I asked properly, you said! The more I begged, the more you'd just tease me, wiggling it inside of me and bringing so close to orgasm and stopping, making me cool off before starting all over again. Oh… oh god… It made me so hot, thinking about your tongue inside of me again, making me crazy with the need to be fucked… so… god… so flexible and wet..."

"And how'd you ask?" he asked, forcing himself to keep his composure. She had quite the imagination, didn't she? It was making it hard not to defile her right there.

"I had to get on my hands and knees, completely naked and beg. You made me say it so dirty."

"Why don't you say it for real now then? I'm curious," he said as he continued to play with her pussy, rubbing his thumb harshly against her clit.

"I… but it was..."

"You were the one who thought this all up, not me. I'm just asking out of curiosity," he excused. "You're the one here who imagined me making you dirty. You just want to be dirty anyway."

"Ahhh! Please! Ah... I'll say it! I'll say it! Please, Bickslow! Give me your cock! Give me your long, wonderful cock! Shove it in my virgin pussy! Fuck me until I'm covered in juices! I needs it so bad! Please... please let your naughty girl have your wonderful fucking cock!" she cried out. "Then you fucked me until morning. Oh god… oh god, I feel so embarrassed. Don't laugh at me!"

Laughing was the furthest thing on Bickslow's mind. In fact, he was so surprised even his fingers had stopped moving. Holy shit, she really was dirty, wasn't she? Here he was imagining he'd have to coax such things out of her and here she was thinking of it on her own.

"You want to be a woman, babe?" he groaned as he pulled his hand away. "You want to stop having to make fantasies and get the real thing?"

"More than anything," Lisanna moaned. "Make me your woman, Bickslow."

"You can make me stop any time, you know. No point is too far," he assured her as he climbed over her. He freed her of her bra and removed it, swallowing as she squirmed around impatiently on the bed. "Even inside of you, if it hurts you say so. I'll stop."

"I'll remember that," she said with a whine as she bucked her hips out. "Please, just hurry."

He took a hold of himself and lined up with her. He gave her one last quick kiss, trying to distract her as he grabbed one of the condoms she'd gotten and slipped it on. She'd grabbed quite a few but suddenly he found himself wondering if it would be enough. The tip of his head slipped inside with relative ease and slowly began to slip inside. It really was helping she was so drenched. Despite being tight, this wasn't proving too hard.

"How are you doing?" he panted out, taking of her hands in his own and lacing their fingers together.

"It… it feels good. Why doesn't it hurt?" she asked in wonder.

"Gee, Mira has been slacking. She's supposed to teach you this stuff," he groaned out. "It's not supposed to hurt. Any asshole who says otherwise is full of it. The hymen stretches. It's not supposed to break or bleed. Just… just have to take your time… real… nnnngh, slow… fuck..."

He was getting deeper with every passing moment and the heat of her body was almost too much. He could tell she was getting off too, trembling even as she tried to stay still for him. There was no pain in her expression, only pleasure as he filled her. Her whole body was twitching and shaking, like a powered keg about to explode. It was the calm before the storm and she was only a couple minutes away from losing it again, judging from her reactions.

When he was finally all the way inside of her, it wasn't how he imagined at all. He just gave a shuddering gasp before they looked at each other, their eyes boring into one another. Her hand squeezed his tightly, but it didn't seem to bring him to reality. It just struck him that he was in Lisanna's bed, on top of her comforter and inside of her. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her body underneath of him and she just looked so beautiful.

"Lisanna..." he breathed as she looked up at him, seeming as caught up in the moment as he was. Suddenly all the dirty talk no longer mattered, or getting her to do naughty things. He just wanted to hold her close to him. He hadn't expected to feel so good while inside of her.

"I feel so good," she whispered softly, cupping his cheek with her free hand.

"Are you okay for me to move?" he asked her, to which she nodded silently. "Alright. Just stay relaxed."

While he hadn't planned to be too rough with her their first time, he hadn't seen himself being overly tender either. Yet that's how he was acting, slowly pulling out and filling her back up again. His hips continued to move and she hooked her knees on his hips as she moved with him. It was an easy pace and she picked up on it pretty quickly.

"I didn't expect something so gentle," she said in an awed voice. "At all."

"Me neither," he admitted. "It feels good though. Do you want me to stop? Do you need something rougher?"

"No, this is perfect for a first time," she said with a shake of his head. "It's just… wonderful. Thank you."

He could see she wasn't lying. This really was satisfaction for her. Instead of enduring the pleasure, she took it happily with a smile, a sight so dazzling he was amazed he didn't go blind from it. He really was in to deep now. How was be going to stop now? How was he ever going to stop? He couldn't say he could ever see himself willingly walking away from her or this. Perhaps he was just doomed to this sensation of being inside of her, this perfectly calm and tranquil moment.

He kissed her then, again and again because he couldn't get enough. She was so beautiful and warm, soft in all the right places in firm in all the others. She had a sharp mind and a kind soul, all of it a wonderful mix to make a sweet little person like her, and she was all his. For some stupid reason, she'd picked him. A man who was half a decade older than her, played with dolls hosting dead souls but planned to cherish her in gratitude for as long as they could keep this affair going for.

"Bickslow," she whimpered as she closed her eyes and arched her body into him. "Please, I'm close."

"I am too," he assured her. He sped up a little, but he didn't stop looking at her face. He didn't think he'd ever want to stop that.

There was no intense screaming or yelling when the came. They reached the peak together though, crying out in pleasure that mimicked one another without them even realizing it. He rested his forehead against her breasts as they rose and fell while she breathed, and he happily hissed the spot right over her heart, beating quickly in her chest.

It was probably the most earth shattering moment he'd ever experienced in his life, screaming or no. Fuck, he never would have expected it to feel so god damn right.

"I reaaaaaaally wish you'd said something sooner," he laughed as he rolled them over so he was laying on his back with her resting on top of him. Almost lazily, he slipped the condom off.

"Let me do that for you. You'll make a mess," she said as she sat up and tied it for him. "I wish I had a waste basket in here. I can't believe I didn't think about that."

"Throw it on the floor," he groaned. "Come on, there's post sex cuddling to enjoy."

"That's dirty," she complained. "You don't see me throwing things on the floor of your room."

"Yeah, well I have a waste basket," he teased before yanking her against him and tossing the garbage aside. "We're gonna have to clean the bed anyway. Just relax and enjoy the moment. I don't often have sex that profound, you know."

Despite his admission, which he felt was pretty deep and meaningful, she laughed as she snuggled into him.

"What's so funny?"

"Neither have I," she replied, "but I still have energy to stay clean. Maybe I'm too much woman for you."

He growled and kissed her harshly, ready to teach her a lesson. Oh, she'd get cheeky, would she?

It wasn't until three hours, ten more orgasms from her, three more from him, very messy sheets and countless condoms later did she finally plead for mercy and announced he was amazing at sex and could outlast her any day did he finally give in. Even then he drug her to the shower and gave her a very thorough washing that made her knees shake. Everything in her room gathered for cleaning, and him dressed, it was sadly time to end it. Mira would no doubt be back in an hour or so and he wanted to give Lisanna ample time to get things back together without distracting her.

"I'll see you again sometime soon, right?" she asked as he woke his babies up. He grinned and nodded before leaning in and smooching her forehead.

"Soon as I can," he promised. "Let's get out of here before I lose something that made me and Lisanna very happy today."

"Don't say dirty things like that with them awake," she protested but he only laughed and waved as he walked off, the tiki dolls floating around after him, laughing as well. No sense in being modest around them. They probably already knew what was up anyway, being so closely linked with him. Still, it was a nice secret to have.

He just hoped vainly he'd be able to keep it for a while.


	4. In Which Acting Casual is Hard

Chapter 4: In Which Acting Casual is Hard

Lisanna wasn't sure if it was her, but she couldn't help but feel her whole room smelled of sex, even as she finished cleaning it. She'd washed the sheets and blanket, hung them out to dry, wiped up the room and opened the window to let in some fresh air. Yet somehow, somehow she could still smell it. That musky scent that Bickslow left behind seemed to fill her nose and her mind, refusing to give her a moment of peace.

Laying back on her freshly made bed, she pressed her face into the pillow and deeply inhaled. Was it his natural scent or some kind of cologne? She'd been drowning in that smell earlier, it so strong she'd become intoxicated from it. She was grateful her sister didn't have the nose any of the dragon slayers did, or else she'd be in big trouble.

The Take Over wizard couldn't help but wonder if her sister would get mad about this. Heck, she'd probably be livid. As much as she'd changed into a sweet, kind woman over the two years since she'd been gone there was still a wild side to her full of anger and rage. It was better handled now, hidden away, but it was still there. Lisanna knew she had to keep this secret from her no matter what it took. Still, it had been worth it… so very, very worth it. She could still feel the ache inside of her, a deep throb inside of her that made her smile.

"Bickslow..." she whispered as she hugged one of her pillows to her chest. Never in a million years would she have guessed he'd be her first. She certainly hadn't expected him to kiss her that night and she'd reacted before she could properly think over the consequences. Things had just been changing too fast for her, hurting her too much, and he'd thrown her something to cling to in order to make it all go away even if only for a short time. She'd latched onto it without even thinking about it and the things he'd done to her that night had stayed with her.

He'd quickly filled her fantasies, made her think about nothing else. Everything seemed to pause when he popped into her mind, and it was especially hard in front of other people. Just the memory of his eyes looking at her in compassion before he kissed her, his strong arms around her, it still made her smile. Then of course their actual afternoon together. Who would have thought sex with him would have been so achingly wonderful? Every trace of his hand over her had made her want to shiver when he'd been connected to her and though she was much too exhausted to even entertain the idea of doing more today, she felt oddly lonely now that he was no longer with her.

She wondered if this would have happened if she had never been caught in the Anima. She'd been pretty focused on Natsu before then. She'd wanted to be his girlfriend, had wanted to become his wife someday. They'd played house and pretended to be in love, and it had felt like it was evolving into something more before that mission that had torn her away from everyone. If she'd been there the last couple years, would they have been more.

Sadly, she'd never know. Two years, two long years away from him had hurt. Lisanna had been sure she would never go home, had forced her to forget. The Edolas Natsu hadn't been the same and it had felt wrong to even attempt anything with him. Lying to them all had been bad enough without trying to take advantage and make him love her when pretending to be someone else. Besides, it was fairly obvious to her that Lucy wanted him, so she'd had no right to interfere. Now her Natsu was taken as well, whether he knew it or not, but this world's Lucy.

Lisanna knew better than to allow her heart to get involved, and after such a long time away, it hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would have. She'd moved on, and Natsu deserved someone who didn't remind him of two years of pain thinking she was dead. He didn't react any other way than happy to see her, but she couldn't help but wonder if he ever looked into her eyes and remembered the two years of hell she'd put him through on accident.

So she'd figured being single and staying that way was her course for a while. She hadn't planned on Bickslow happening, but it had and she honestly found herself happy for it. Hardly conventional for a first adult relationship, but she found she trusted him. Everyone else treated her like glass. It seemed he was the only one willing to do dirty things with her and treat her with respect about it.

All in all, she would have been crazy not to kiss him back that night.

"Lisanna! I'm home!"

The teen sat up the second she heard her sister and looked around her room one last time. Nothing looked out of place, nothing that screamed she'd been riding Bickslow just hours before. She quickly scrambled out of bed and left her room, closing the door firmly behind her and went downstairs.

"Ah, there you are," Mirajane said when her big sister saw her enter the kitchen. She was already working on dinner, slicing some vegetables for some salad.

"I'm glad to be back finally."

"Hard day at work?" Lisanna asked.

"Slow," she said with a shake of her head. "Things are getting back to normal slowly but… well, you've seen it."

"Yeah. I've seen it," she agreed softly.

"Kinana came by, by the way. She asked about you," Mira informed her. "I'd told her you'd already gone home though."

"Did she say what she needed?" the girl asked curiously.

"Oh, just wanted to say hi. Asked if you planned on taking some jobs or just work the bar with her and I."

"Oh, I don't know. I think it might be easier to work at the guild," she replied with a cross of her arms over her chest. She tried not to blush as she thought of the bar in question, leaning over it with Bickslow behind her, his tongue dragging over her wet skin. She couldn't suppress the shiver of delight at the memory, now in overdrive because of the day's previous activities.

"Are you cold, Lisanna? You're shivering," Mira pointed out, making her little sister flush and smack her face with the palms of her hands in order to get the thought out of her head.

"No! No, I'm fine," she said quickly. Oh, she really shouldn't space out like that right in front of Mira. She was trying not to be obvious over here. "Just tired from work, that's all."

"You got off a full shift ago. How can you be tired?" the older Take Over wizard asked. Lisanna just forced herself to shrug nonchalantly, or what she hoped looked nonchalant.

"I guess I've just been stressed lately," she said as she looked down at the floor. The sound of the faucet turning on distracted her again though, even as her sister was washing the lettuce off, all Lisanna could think of was the water spraying on her shaking, nude body as her lover rubbed soap suds all over her, working his fingers inside of her and getting her extra clean.

She gasped out loud and shook her head as Mira looked at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Yeah, good idea," she said as she pulled a chair out from the table and did exactly that. The polished wood felt cool against her heated skin, and she had to wonder if her body was getting out from her control somehow. Was she really so obvious? The first night after Bickslow had left her feeling hungry for more but now that she'd actually slept with him it seemed her mind was going into overdrive. She really, really needed to calm down.

"Maybe you're coming down with something. You don't look so good," Mirajane noted. "It would explain why you're so tired too, after such a slow shift."

"I'm not sick," Lisanna said. "Just preoccupied."

"Oh? With what?"

There was no feasible lie that she could come up with though so she just shrugged her shoulders. What could she even say about it anyway?

The next morning, Lisanna slipped out of bed before it was even dawn. Dinner had been quiet and awkward, for which the girl blamed herself. Here she was trying to keep a secret and after just one explosive day with Bickslow had made her such a mess it was obvious something was up. She had to be more careful, for nothing else than Bickslow's sake. After practically demanding he start this relationship with her, she couldn't pay him back by blowing it in less than a day.

She needed to burn off some of her extra energy, that was all. She'd figured a run would be a good start. She didn't have to go to the guild today so she had no work to preoccupy herself with and thus this had seemed like a perfect solution. Slipping some sneakers on along with red shorts and a white t-shirt, she set off after leaving a note for her sister about where she was going. No need to make her worry for no reason after all.

There was no real direction she'd had in mind, not really. She'd just let her legs take her wherever they wanted in the cool morning air. Besides, while Bickslow had been very careful with her, she still had had sex several times yesterday. She was way too sore and stiff to really push herself too hard, so she kept it somewhere between a brisk walk and jog, feeling the exercise might burn a little but at least it would force her to think about something else than her lover fucking her in increasingly dirty ways.

The sun was only just starting to rise, and the moon was still high in the air as she made her way out around the edge of town. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to her that after about half an hour of jogging she was at the neighbor building of Fairy Hills, the male dormitory. It was just as big as the female dorms, a few stories tall and shaped like a H, probably built by the same architect, but as far as she could see, there was no name on the building. Something looked like it had been there over the door long ago, but there were only faded marks now and she could not make them out.

Of course, now that she was here, she had no idea what it was she should do. After all, it's not like she could just waltz right in. Well… she probably could but she would never hear the end of it if she was caught. Again, she was supposed to be keeping this little tryst a secret and she was doing the one thing that would blow their cover in less than a day.

"I should just go, before something bad happens," she said softly to herself before something like laughing caught her ears. Unable to contain her hope at who it might be, she went around the side of the building. There was a small pond behind it that looked like it came in from the ocean, not very big but big enough for swimming if the mood struck her, and above it several tall poles with rope tied between different ones. Her eyes widened when she saw none other than Bickslow walking over one of the ropes, maybe twenty feet above the still water, and on his hands to boot. He was upside down, dressed only in a pair of was looked to be purple pants and not even any shoes on. Around him, his dolls were as active as ever, nudging him whenever he seemed to lose his balance, though it didn't happen often. It seems they were more spotters than anything as he would bend his arms to suddenly push off of one rope and then land on another one.

Slowly, very slowly, his body arched and he lowered on leg, but he seemed to twist backwards so his his foot actually landed in front of him on the rope instead of behind and his other foot followed, nearly doubling him in half before he stood up to straighten himself out. The girl could only stare at just how flexible and well coordinated he had to be in order to move so fluidly in such unnatural ways.

She'd wondered before how he could have such a magnificent body and now it seemed she had her answer. That looked exhausting, and true enough his skin was glimmering with sweat in the pale morning light. The guy practically had the body of a god and he'd clearly worked hard to earn it.

"Whoa."

"Lisanna! Lisanna!" the dolls cried when they seemed to sense her presence. He looked over as well, his hair hanging around his head in fluffy clumps, not yet gelled up for the day.

"Hey there, babe. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked from the pole he was walking toward.

"Couldn't sleep, and I could ask you the same thing," she called to him. "You never struck me as they type that got up early to work out."

"Old habits. Babies, get me down," he said as they formed a little arc for him to step on and they lowered him down to the grassy shore where she was standing. "I've been doing this since I was a kid."

"It looks hard," she said. "How do you that without falling?"

"Well, I am an acrobatic little fucker," he laughed with a shake of his head. "If I'd known you were interested, I would have stayed up there and finished my act."

"Your act? Like a performance?"

"If that's what you wanna call it, sure. I was in the circus as a kid, before I joined Fairy Tail," he explained to her.

"The circus? Really?" she asked in genuine interest. "Why did you leave?"

"Is there some reason you came by?" he asked in response, running a hand through his ungelled hair. She felt a little confused by his sudden lack of answers. Even without a mask and able to see his face clearly, tattoo and all, she felt like he was hiding himself from her.

"I… I needed to get out of the house. I was tense last night and I think I nearly tipped Mira off that something happened," she replied. "I went for a run and I just sort of ended up here. I guess I just needed to talk to you."

He picked up his black shirt from off the ground and slipped it on over his head. At first she wondered if she'd made him mad before he suddenly wove a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Got you that hot and bothered, do I, babe?" he asked with a wink, to which she only flushed in response. It didn't help that he was all sweaty so close to her and she could smell his musky scent all over again. "Don't worry. I spent all night thinking about it too. Luckily for me, I don't have anyone in my living space who wants to check me out every five minutes and make sure I'm still breathing. Thanks for not blabbing."

"Yeah, well it would have been really rude way to pay you back for what you'd done for me," she replied before looking up at him with something that wasn't just friendly interest. "She thought I was sick, I was getting so hot when I thought of you."

"Is that so?" he whispered before tracing a couple fingers down her throat, causing her to shiver.

"Naughty, naughty. You'll get caughty," his dolls taunted to which she bit the inside of her cheeks. She really didn't need to be scolded by them of all people, or whatever they were.

"It's not my fault. You're the one who did me for three hours straight," she said with a pout. "You should take responsibility for your actions."

"Man, you're pushy," he said before shrugging. "Tell you what, come to my room and wait for me. I'll get washed up and we can go somewhere to talk, okay? Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nuh uh," she answered with a shake of his head.

"We'll go out and get some coffee and pastries," he said. "Come on."

"You sure it's wise for me to go inside though?" she asked.

"Sure. We'll just tell everyone you came by when you were running and bumped into me. It's true, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

It didn't seem anyone else was up yet, or at least anyone that would bother them. Freed was in the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee and already fully dressed, but they walked by without the man even seeming to notice her presence.

"Morning, Freed," Bickslow said with a yawn and they passed the doorway.

"Morning, Bickslow," he commented, not even looking up from the coffee he was sipping, flicking lazily through what looked to be the morning paper. Lisanna didn't say anything, not willing to bring attention to herself for no reason.

There was a certain amount of curiosity inside of her through when they reached his room. She was eager to get inside and look around, and she wasn't disappointed. The place was a mess but in an organized way, as odd as that seemed. There were half carved wood blocks everywhere and several small jars of paint littered around with brushes and wood carving tools. There were also shelves and shelves full of jars, oddly enough with things floating in them. At first she thought they were animals, yet they were… inanimate, all of them. One of them had a toy truck in it, one had a single playing card, and strangest of all, there was one that had a mirror in in. The liquid was a light red, almost pink, and it made the details on some of them hard to make out. On the walls where decorations, old posters paintings with wild designs of bright colors in thick paint. Many of them were announcements about a circus coming to different towns, but all of them under the same title. _Le Cirque des Rêves._

"The Circus of Dreams," he said behind her, making her jump a little. She'd almost forgotten he was here, which had just been damn foolish.

"Dreams?" she asked.

"My home," he explained. "My mom was a performer there. She was pretty good too."

"Good! Good!" the babies exclaimed happily. "Very good! Wonderful!"

"The posters are amazing," she said softly. They looked like they had been painted by a master, or at least she thought so. She didn't know much about this kind of thing, but she had a feeling Reedus would have loved to take a look at them.

"They were painted by someone in the circus," he explained. "They were made with magic. Everyone in the circus was a wizard, but just about everyone was pretty low level. All we did was perform so we weren't really considered a guild or anything but the magic really brought in a crowd."

"I've never seen this circus," she commented. "They sound amazing."

He didn't say anything and for a second even the babies seemed to droop a little.

"I won't be long," he said before patting her on the head and went to his dresser to grab a towel. "Just stay here. I'll let the babies stay with you and keep you company. They hate the hot soapy water anyway. Makes their bodies warp like you wouldn't believe."  
She felt confused when he left and closed the door behind him. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed softly. He'd gone and done it again, making his past sound interesting to her before just closing up on it again. Lisanna had never really been terribly curious about the man but things like that were really burning inside of her now.

Just as she'd sat down, it seemed the babies realized they'd been left behind. Part of her had expected a tantrum since they seemed so attached to Bickslow, but instead they just floated over to her and she was suddenly bumped on the head.

"H-hey! What was that for?" she asked before there was suddenly a weight on her head. One of the babies, she had no idea which one, was resting on her head and two more went over to her shoulders, one on each, and the remaining two settled on her lap. It was probably the weirdest thing she'd ever seen them do, but she didn't protest it. After all, they might get upset and she didn't want that. Still, she felt like a statue with a bunch of birds perched on her.

"Okay, enough. This isn't gonna work. Give me a second."

She waved them away and while they whined at her for it, she then laid out on his bed on her side, curling up a little to leave a little pocket of space around her stomach. She patted the space with her hand.

"You want to cuddle, come over here. One time offer," she said. They didn't wait, settling down with her on the bed. Without their weight on them, and they felt oddly heavy despite only being made of wood, she was able to cuddle them all without being uncomfortable, curling an arm around their bodies. "There. Much better."

"Much better. Better," they repeated and she told herself they were agreeing with her and not just repeating like usual.  
They kept giggling and chirping occasionally, but overall they were quiet and she allowed herself a chance to think.

There was very little she knew about Bickslow. She'd already been in Fairy Tail when he'd arrived, just having been learning magic for maybe a year, if that. She'd only been a little girl at the time but he'd already been a teenager. She couldn't remember the day when he'd shown up and she could only assume she'd been away when he'd arrived. Maybe it had been one of the many days she'd been off to play with Natsu. One day he'd just been there when the day before he hadn't been. Unlike the Bickslow she knew now, always laughing and smiling, he'd been pretty quiet and often had spent most of his time sitting alone at one of the guild tables. The only one he'd ever willingly interacted with was Laxus, only a year older and the two teenagers had quickly gotten into the habit of running off together for days at a time without a word, sometimes on jobs but most often not.

Even back then, they'd been really close, and all too soon Freed and Evergreen had joined Fairy Tail and they'd formed the Thunder Legion. Come to think of it, she had no idea where Freed and Evergreen had come from either. When she'd been growing up, they'd barely spent any time around the guild, so little time in fact it had been shocking to see them at the hall when she'd returned to her home world. She could barely remember how he'd been like back then, dressed in dark clothes, hoodie almost covering his face as he followed after Laxus, and his babies trailing after him.

"Strange to think about it," she mused. "I guess he had you guys even before Fairy Tail, huh?"

Lisanna couldn't help but wonder just where they'd come from too. She knew very little about Seith magic, despite the fact it dealt with souls like her own. She took souls into her own body in order to willingly gain power and strength while Bickslow pushed souls into other objects and made them fight for him. Besides the basics, she knew very little about all of it. Maybe she should make the attempt to learn. It could teach her a little bit more about him, after all.

For now though, she just had a relationship to think about. His actions had made her very happy, but also undeniably on edge. She really had to work on that before anything else.

Still, she realized as she hugged the little wooden babies close to her chest and smiled softly, it was pretty good despite her own anxiety. Her eyes were drooping already, relaxed on Bickslow's bed, surrounded by his things, his scent and his babies, she felt so safe and content. In the early hours of the morning, she could feel herself falling asleep even as the door opened and she saw Bickslow walking back inside, running a hand through his damp, blue hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

A slight stab of arousal flickered to life in her stomach, but she was too tired to do anything with it, just letting herself fall asleep.

The last thing she heard was a soft sigh as the door closed.

"Shit, Lisanna. You're not gonna make this easy on me, are you?"

Personally, she didn't really know what he was talking about, but there was no way for her sleeping mind to form the thought long enough to say so.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this had been meant to be a one shot, but I ended up getting more ideas before I even finished it, so I'll keep going. These two could always use more love after all. No reason not to give it to them. I'd only meant to give some hints on my own headcanon of Bickslow's past before Fairy Tail, but I think I'll fully explain it later in another chapter, along with the rest of Thunder God Tribe and Laxus. Also, sorry if I messed up on Lisanna's experience. I'm fairly sure she and Natsu never kissed. I mean, I seem to recall a smooch on the cheek but nothing beyond that. If they have, please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Reviews are kind. Please share your kindness with me.


End file.
